Yeast is a microorganism that belongs to the Fungi kingdom. It is found widely in nature and is used in making some of our favorite foods and drinks. It is well known that yeast converts sugars to alcohol. Yeast creates two major byproducts during fermentation: ethanol (alcohol) and carbon dioxide, while under the absence of oxygen. Alternatively, yeast multiplies in the presence of oxygen. Yeasts are eukaryotic, single-celled microorganisms classified as members of the fungus kingdom. There are currently some 1,500 species that are currently identified. A particular strain of yeast can alter the flavor of the final alcoholic beverage. Yeast strains also alters the alcoholic concentration to various degrees, typically in the 3-18% range depending on the sugar concentration. These fungi, are used in many malted grain fermentations such as corn, barley, rye, wheat, hops, etc. to produce beer, and form the basis of spirits for alcoholic beverages. Any sugar-based solution including honey can be used in the fermentation process. Fruit based solutions can be also used in these fermentation processes to make wine.
It is well known that these fermented solutions, usually referred to as wash, or wort, can be distilled to produce ethanol or concentrated alcoholic spirits such as vodka, whiskey, etc. The process of distillation does not make alcohol; it only concentrates alcohol to increase the proof. Often flavors are added or diffused in distilled spirits to create various flavored spirits, i.e. gin, etc.
Further, fermented solutions may contain methanol, an alcohol that is poisonous to humans.